


To Boldly Go....

by MillieMae



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, McShep - Freeform, One Shot, Relationship(s), Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMae/pseuds/MillieMae
Summary: His Pilot has been very careful not to push Rodney too far too quickly when it comes to sex, after all his newly acquired Navi was still a virgin up until a couple of weeks ago. But all the Navi has been able to think about ever since he saw this man naked and hard was feeling him run over Rodney's tongue.
This is a one-shot taken from my longer fic 'Navigator'. For people who don't want to plough through a very rambling story but who love a bit of McShep!





	To Boldly Go....

Rodney scrolled through the information being displayed for him on his screen. He'd tried every trick he knew to try to trace where the images of Anna in the Viper Bay had come from but it just kept leading him back to Atlantis's mainframe. He frowned at his tablet, silently cursing out the city in general. Running a hand through his hair he shot a look at the man next to him, his Pilot was stretched out on the bed seemingly asleep, still wrapped in just the towel he'd slung round his hips after his shower. John's face was relaxed, his breathing even and shallow, fingers laced together and resting upon his chest.

Placing his tablet off to the side Rodney twisted, propping his head in his hand so he could look down at his Pilot, eyes taking in the details of the body that was slowly becoming as familiar to himself as his own. It had been only a week since he'd first met his Pilot but he couldn't imagine ever meeting someone who he was better matched to, or who he would find as entrancing. Once again the tests seemed to have proved themselves very efficient. Rodney tilted his head a little, gaze sliding over the towel, white starkly contrasting with the tanned skin covered with a light dusting of dark hair. Strong thighs, tight calves, the silver scar on John's knee that Rodney now knew he'd gotten falling off his first horse when he was a boy.

He also now knew his Pilot had a rather high sex drive and a tendency to act upon his desires almost immediately, Rodney was becoming increasingly familiar with the storage cupboards on their level of the city. He smiled gently, reaching out a hand before hesitating. The urge he'd had to touch the other man that first night was still there but it seemed John was still working on the premise that his Navi was nervous, didn't know what he wanted, wasn't sure what to do and so was still taking the lead. Rodney had been spoilt for attention these past few days and had been subject to some very interesting..moves.

But being a virgin at thirty-five meant Rodney had a lot of time to think about what he did want, in either the giving or receiving context, and he'd also watched a lot of porn. There had also been that very frustrating summer of being a member of some chat room where other men had described in intricate detail what they wanted him to do to them but had never actually been present for him to be able to do it. Rodney knew what he liked, was pretty sure he knew what other men liked, and now the fear of not knowing the reality had disappeared he was starting to get..well, specific urges.

His eyes flickered up to the long thin window set into the wall of his quarter's, the sun had set fully now but there were no stars to be seen. It was pitch black, no light being sent through the glass. Licking his lips nervously at the beginnings of an idea he requested the lights be dimmed, he'd probably enjoy this a lot more whilst being able to hide a little. If he'd learnt just one thing about his Pilot it was that the man liked to watch, and sometimes it made Rodney want to squirm away, or hide under the covers.

Draining the last of his whisky in one gulp he shifted back to his side, careful not to cause the bed to shift too much. Exhaling quietly, if a little shakily, he slid lower and looked down the body next to him so he couldn't see his Pilot's face and John wouldn't be able to see his then he reached out again, gently trailing his fingers up the nearest muscled thigh. Splaying his fingers wider they dipped under the bottom of the towel, cool cotton above his hand, warm skin underneath his palm. His thumb brushed the crease that ran down the inside of his Pilots thigh.

Rodney swallowed but kept up his slow stroking movements, the breathing above his head staying steady and quiet. It was going to be highly embarrassing if John slept through this. He pushed on with his exploration, skimming over a hip bone, running over the inviting V at the base of his Pilot's toned stomach. The towel loosened slightly, falling open as Rodney slid his hand across and down, travelling to the other leg, gently tickling at the fine hairs. There was a slight twitch of a knee and Rodney strained his ears but the room was still filled with only the sound of their breaths. John's shallow, his own a little raspier.

Still skirting the place which he was pretty sure would cause his Pilot to fully wake Rodney shifted again, gently catching at the towel so his Pilot was now completely exposed, open to whatever Rodney chose to do, however far he wanted to take this. He licked his lips, reassuring himself that John would never push him to do anything he was uncomfortable with, reminding himself how much trust he had for the other man. He sat up cross-legged, still with his back to his Pilot's face but at an angle where he could see and reach everything.

John was half-hard now but Rodney knew all too well that part of a mans body could operate quite well without any brain function needed, the small touches would have been enough to at least wake up his dick if not the rest of him. He stretched out his hand again, trying to quell the slight shake as he made the first light touch to the other man's balls. They were loose and soft, the heat of John's body pouring off them. Rodney swallowed and increased the pressure of his caress, rubbing over them gently. The dick in front of him twitched slightly on his Pilot's stomach and there was a near imperceptible hitch in the breathing behind him.

Trying not to picture what was going on nearer the head of the bed he switched to soft cupping and rolling movements, other hand wrapping fingers round the nearly fully erect dick, lifting it from John's belly, lightly squeezing and stroking. Rodney couldn't believe that despite all the sex he'd been having this was the first chance he'd gotten to touch his Pilot like this, take his time, explore how it felt. He lengthened his strokes, wondering how the dick in his hand could feel so powerful yet also so fragile at the same time, and so different from his own. The skin was soft but underneath it was hard and getting harder, little pulses under his palm.

A quiet moan signalled his Pilot's wakefulness but John still said nothing, didn't even reach out for a touch. Rodney gave thanks for the other man apparently knowing what he needed, or for being a lazy bastard and just sitting back to enjoy. Although to be fair it had been his Pilot doing most of the work lately, Rodney figured he was entitled to a little selfish pleasure. In the dim light he watched with fascination as the foreskin slid back and forth over the head of the dick in his hands with every stroke, the way it seemed to swell under his every touch, enjoyed the sound of the slightly heavier breathing of his Pilot.

He ran his thumb over the exposed head now slick with moisture, dipped into the sensitive skin that sat just below it. His Pilot's hips twitched, a small puff of air escaping from the other mans mouth as he did it again. Rodney filed that useful piece of information away for later before dipping his head on the next downstroke, tongue darting out to gather a quick taste. There was another gentle appreciative moan and John's legs spread a little further apart. With the intoxicating taste of his Pilot still sitting in his mouth Rodney took it as a silent invitation and moved between them.

"Baby, you sure?" The words were whispered, obviously being careful not to destroy the mood Rodney had going on, but the strain behind them was clear.

He wondered what would happen if he backed off now. Not that he had any intention of doing that. He'd obsessed over this long enough, jerked off in the shower to the fantasy of having his Pilot's dick in his mouth too many times to turn back. Rodney nodded, keeping his eyes lowered, not sure what he'd see if he looked up. "Yes" He murmured, then slid his lips over the head of John's dick and sucked gently. He could feel the body heat, smell the musk combined with his Pilot's shower gel, and the dick in his mouth was sticky and salty…and perfect.

Rodney flicked his tongue over that sensitive spot and a long low moan came from above him. Releasing John from his mouth Rodney pressed a wet kiss to the exact same spot before scooting down further so he could look up and see very detail of the dick in front of him. Ignoring it for now Rodney began to run long, slow, lazy licks over the inside of his Pilot's thighs, soft open-mouthed kisses, enjoying the smell and the feel of the other man's skin. As he once again moved upwards he placed his open mouth on one ball, then the other, more kisses and licks as John began to moan quietly again. Propping himself back up on one elbow Rodney wrapped his hand around his dick so he could return to running slick trails with his tongue under the head.

His Pilot stiffened in his grasp and drew in a long breath. "God, that's good baby" He sighed and spread his legs further apart.

Rodney was surprised that now he was over the first hurdle, so to speak, he felt pretty comfortable and confident. His Pilot was making all the right noises and was as hard as a rock in his grasp, and Rodney was taking a lot from the fact he knew how all of this felt being dealt out on his own dick. And ok so they all had their little weaknesses, some secret favourite move that he probably wouldn't know yet, but he'd consider his first blow job a success if he could just keep making John make those little noises, and there was an eventual happy ending.

He replaced his tongue with a loose circle of his fingers, small slides up and down the head whilst he ran his tongue down the rest of the shaft before pursing his lips against the velvet skin and sucking gently. John hummed contentedly. Rodney frowned, he didn't want contented, at least not yet, he wanted more of those moans and groans, was greedy for them, addicted already. Rifling through his memory banks he pulled back, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue, placing it along the underside of his Pilot's dick. Firming up his hold on John he slid his dick back and forth across his tongue, and was rewarded with a soft moan, the muscles in the other man's body flexing and relaxing in an involuntary rhythm.

John's breathing became heavier and heavier. "That…feels so good baby"

Unable to actually answer his Pilot, and not sure if he was supposed to anyway Rodney just treated him to a few more slides before going back to his previous position, propped on his elbows, face over his dick. Thoroughly wetting the head with his tongue he then opened up his mouth wide again but this time taking him inside, moaning at his taste, the weight of him on his tongue. Unsure how much of his Pilot's dick he could take in especially for his first time Rodney slid his mouth slowly down, stopping when he'd managed to engulf a little over half and he felt so full he wasn't sure he was going to be able to give any kind of extra pleasure with his tongue. He groaned quietly and John twitched in his mouth. Rodney would have grinned if was able, the vibrations must have travelled through the dick in his mouth.

He inhaled through his nose then hummed. John groaned and Rodney was rewarded with a small burst of taste. He felt the pre-cum dribble down his throat and he quickly tried to swallow, he didn't think a coughing fit would have quite the same effect as a hum. Realising he had, for now, hit his limit Rodney began to move, clasping the base of John's dick he slid up and down, trying to put a little suction in when he could. This was obviously a skill that needed much practice, and coordination. His Pilot's body started to squirm around him, feet sliding up and down the bed. He was moaning and his breathing was deep and rapid.

As wonderful as having his Pilot seemingly at his mercy for the moment was Rodney's jaw was starting to ache and he didn't want to accidentally catch his teeth on the sensitive skin. He pulled off and went back to licking his dick all over, there was a small groan which he wasn't sure was from pleasure or disappointment, or frustration. He moved down further, licking at the balls that were now hot and high, pulled tight. He sucked on one gently then the other before moving to nuzzle into the crease of His Pilot's thigh, enjoying the muskiness, the way John flinched as Rodney nipped at the sensitive juncture.

Once again taking his Pilot's dick in hand Rodney ran a slick stripe up its underside, stiffening his tongue as he reached that wonderful little spot below the head, flicking over it before running a firm circle all around the head. John groaned again. "Baby…"

Taking that as a warning that maybe Rodney needed to get the fuck on with it he once again engulfed the first couple of inches, flooding his mouth with saliva as best he could, surrounding the dick in his mouth with warm and wet. Sucking down the spit he pulled more of John in, moving his tongue over him as best he could, letting it sneak out and dart over the part that he couldn't quite fit in. The second time he did it his Pilot shuddered a little, knees arching off the bed. The other man was close. John drew in a breath. "Pull off if you need to baby"

And so his Pilot had given him permission to bow out now if he wanted, or to avoid having to swallow down his cum, but right now Rodney couldn't think of anything he'd rather do. Shaking his head as best he could he rose up, gathered the clear liquid that was smeared over the head, pooled in the small open slit, and hummed again. John quietly cursed and he could just about see his Pilot's hand fist the sheets. Not wanting John to lose his momentum towards what Rodney hoped would be a decent orgasm he immediately took him in again.

Settling into a rhythm of drawing the skin of his Pilot's dick in as he took him deeper and them pulling it slowly tight as he moved his mouth up the shaft Rodney listened to the breaths that were coming in short gulps and gasps. Finally braving a look up he almost stopped his movements in surprise. John had pulled a couple more pillows under his head and he was watching him with an expression of sublime amazement, almost like he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing, or feeling. Those beautiful eyes that were now dark and heavy lidded met his before sliding down so could John could see his own dick moving in and out of Rodney's mouth. He licked his lips and groaned again. "Damn baby.." He whispered.

Rodney moaned long and low again before sucking even harder. His Pilot's head dropped back and his body tensed then rolled, legs flexing either side of him. John sucked in one long breath and blew it out again with one long moan of release. Rodney tried to remain relaxed as the dick in his mouth became impossibly harder and the head swelled large, the slickness of pre-cum filled his mouth, coated John's dick. He reached down as best he could and stroked over his balls. His Pilot gasped again and arched up, his dick throbbing before the first stream of thick liquid shot into Rodney's mouth.

John drew in another breath, holding it for a second before another groan of pleasure escaped his lips, more of his cum hit the back of Rodney's throat, he tried not to choke, to hold it in until his Pilot was done. The other man thrust gently up and another, lesser, spurt of cum joined the rest of his release and he shuddered, moaning quietly as once more his dick pulsed and the last of his climax dribbled into Rodney's, now quite full, mouth. He gently slid off his Pilot, trying to keep as much of his release as possible in his mouth, swallowing quickly as soon as he could. He loved the taste of his Pilot but the texture was a little…well, it would take some getting used to.

He licked his lips, that surely wasn't bad for a first go, even if he did have the benefit of Anna's, rather graphic, description and the experience of being on the receiving end of quite a few awesome blow jobs this week.

"C'mere baby" Rodney looked up at his Pilot who was lazily sprawled out on his pillows still, hand gesturing him to move up the bed. Crawling from between his legs Rodney moved up, stretching out beside him. John rolled his eyes and tugged him over. "Here idiot"

As his Pilot languorously sought out his own taste in the depths of Rodney's mouth the Navi moaned quietly, rubbing his hard-on over the thigh between his legs. Now he just had to hope that his awesome (John's word) blow job hadn't done him out of sex tonight, or at least some kind of reciprocation.


End file.
